Unattainable
by Kineticfairy
Summary: Téa realized awhile ago that she has feelings for Kaiba. Does he feel the same way... will she tell him? one-shot.


**A one-sided Téa and Seto fic. Téa has feelings for Seto but he neither notices it nor cares.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh or Vanessa Carlton's Rinse do not belong to me, neither did I make any wild assumptions that I did. I just like the song and show very much. Thank you.**

**She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye.  
She would suffer she would fight and compromise.  
She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright.  
For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight**

It had been a long time since she realized the feelings she held for a certain arrogant, self-absorbed CEO of Kaiba Corp. No one else had and she had never told anyone, not her best friend Yugi. Not one of the other boys. Not Serenity and defiantly not Mai, Téa was positive that if that glitter girl knew she'd spill it to Joey and Joey would tell Yugi who was not one person anymore seeing that ever since he solved the Millennium puzzle, now he shared his body with a Pharaoh Spirit, Yami. And Yugi feeling like it was his duty would tell Kaiba.

_No way, no thank you. _She thought as she watched the clock on the wall. Time sure did seem to be going on and on and on and her math teacher's voice was so dull and the equations he was teaching were already something Téa could do as if it were simple adding and subtracting. Her eyes almost dropped when she heard her teacher call her crush's name.

"Kaiba, why don't you come up and solve this problem?" Their teacher Mr. Fujishima waved his hand and Kaiba got up and took the chalk from their teacher's hand and stood in front of the problem as he began to press the chalk against the chalkboard. Téa leaned back slightly when she felt a foot kicking the hind leg of her chair.

"What is it, Joey?" She asked. The only way to get Joey to stop kicking her chair was to talk to him.

"Why doesn't Mr. Fujishima ever call me up? I think Kaiba's just plain ol' teacher's pet." Téa giggled at that. If anything Kaiba despised all teachers and authorities of the school. He never associated with them. Kaiba was just a genius, a heart-less genius.

"Nope, you just doze off before Mr. Fujishima has a chance to call on you, can't talk to a living corpse, Joey."

"I can't help it if I don't get enough hours of the night to sleep."

"Then stop coming out at night with us." Téa told him and her teacher's sudden sharp voice made her jump and lean forward.

"That's enough you two! Kaiba is working on a problem. I would think you would like the same respect of quiet when you come up to do a problem. And seeing that you are awake Mr. Wheeler, you can be next." Joey scoffed at that and slammed his fists against his thighs. Téa covered her face as Seto Kaiba rested the chalk down on the panel and walked back to his desk. "Mr. Wheeler, you're up."

"Here's your waiting chance, Joey." Téa whispered as he walked by her.

"Shut up, Téa." He grumbled as he made his way to the front of the class.

After the bell rang Téa waited by her locker. She promised to call Yugi when she got home. She tapped her foot against the floor and banged the back of her head slowly and softly against her locker door. This was taking a long time, she really wanted to head on home but she needed to do something. Her eyes closed for a moment as she thought about it. The worst that could happen... would be the worst. Her eyes flew open and she straightened when she heard approaching foot steps. _About time_! she thought and turned to her locker. She began fiddling with the knob of the lock and she bit her lower lip gently.

She could feel him stop, look at her then turn and work at his own combination. She opened her locker then pulled her hand away from the handle and turned her head to his back. He was so tall and he was handsome. His brunette hair was long at the back of his neck and short in the front and she could remember so easily his icy blue eyes. Why did this have to happen to her, couldn't it have happened to anyone but her, did she really deserve this?

He brought his suitcase back out and turned and she felt him brush past her. _Okay, Téa. You can do this. Its just Seto Kaiba. The person who can make your friends lives so miserable in one second flat. _She turned around sharply just as he neared the exit and she called out his name. "Could you wait a second?" she asked... surprised he stopped. He turned around, this dark look on his face that sent invisible shivers down her spine.

"What is it, Gardner?" he demanded, clenching his briefcase handle tighter. She swallowed the lump in her throat and she took a step forward. Before she realized her feelings for the bastard she could stand up to him like no one could. She could serve him back whatever he had dished up, so it wasn't like her to be so scared that she could barely move or speak.

_I'm in love with you, Kaiba. I don't know how and I don't know why... But I love you... I love you... I love you... _She thought as he narrowed his eyes at her. _Now just say that out loud._ "I need a partner for science, please... will you partner with me?"

"Why don't you ask Yugi or the mutt?" He asked, genuinely curious, but the tone of his voice was still dark.

"Um... because Yugi has a partner already and I need the grade."

"Shows how much confidence you really have in your friends."

"Can it, Kaiba." Ah, so some of her confidence had come back. Maybe it was only when he insulted her friends could she ever really slap it back at him. He frowned, as if he could frown anymore than he already was. "Please?" she asked again.

"Why not, your not stupid." He said and turned and walked away. When she was alone in the locker room she smacked her hand to her forehead and crouched on the tile floor.

_Idiot. You told Tristan you'd help him. _She thought bitterly. All she was supposed to do was tell Kaiba how she felt. All she wanted was for him to look at her like a woman, not Yugi's little cheerleader. She closed her locker and found her father's car in the parking lot. She didn't know how long she had stayed in the school, but obviously it was a long time, because the stars were filling the night sky. She remembered making a single wish on the first star that ever caught her eye when night fell. Answers... answers to what ifs. What would happen if... Kaiba felt what she felt for him? She'd do anything to make that wish a reality.

**She must rinse this all away.  
She can't hold him this way.  
She must rinse this all away.  
She can't love him this way.  
**

Téa sat in the bathtub, running her hands back and forth and back again, watching the waves chase after her. Her eyes dropped close as she sunk under the lukewarm water. She sat up quickly, water pouring down her back and shoulders. She grabbed the white fluffy towel on the side and she patted it against her wet face just as her cell phone rang. She picked it off the phone, flipped open the top and pressed the little green button. "Hello?" she shut her eyes when she recognized his voice. "Tristan I'm really sorry. Well... I mean... I'm working with someone else." She covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head to herself. "Um... Kaiba." She whispered. "I said, Kaiba." She plunged one hand into the water and felt for the plug and pulled it out. "I know... its ridiculous. We got in a fight and next thing I notice we're betting on working together... it's a lot, Tristan. I know I'm not rich! It's really my pride!" she lied and piled more lies on it. "Don't be mad." She suddenly begged. "You sure? Okay... I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm really sor—" he hung up on her before she could finish re-apologizing. He was mad. And she was angry. Why did she have to go weak on Kaiba all of a sudden... couldn't she just tell him how she felt? She grabbed the towel, threw her cell in a drawer and wrapped the towel tightly around her naked body. She looked in the mirror and frowned. Disliking herself. She opened the door to see her parents resting their heads against each other and the television still on.

Inside her room Téa pulled on a halter-top and crop-jeans and sneakers. She brushed and blow-dried her hair before she picked up the phone and dial Yugi's number, but before she could even touch the phone it rang. She picked it up and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Gardner?_"

"Kaiba? Is that you?"

"_Yeah. Tomorrow after school don't go home... go straight to the school's library, we'll get started there._" As he instructed her in this she could suddenly imagine them making out. She shook her head. Where did she possible get these thoughts? She opened her mouth and told him that she would, but right now she had to go, she was going out.

"_Whatever._" And with that he hung up. She shut her eyes. She hung up the phone and then dialed Yugi's number.

"Hey, Yugi... I'm ready if you are."

"_Yeah, I'm ready Téa. Hey Téa, Tristan cancelled, you know why?_"

"No, Yugi... I'm sorry I don't." another lie, "Is Joey, his sister and Mai still up, Duke and Ryou too?"

"_Yeah, there still coming. Mai's picking up Joey and Serenity first and Grandpa said he'd take the rest of us._"

"Cool, I'll see you when you get here. Bye."

"_Bye._" The line went dead and Téa hung up. Yeah... Tristan was really mad.

**How she'd be soothed how she'd be saved if he could see,  
She needs to be held in his arms to be free.  
But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand.  
'Til she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man.  
**

It was another boring math class. Tristan once again told her he wasn't upset and the fact he didn't show up was because he was busy trying to find someone to work with. As his luck had it Miho said she'd love to pair up with him. Téa smiled and apologized again before she walked over to her locker. Why did Kaiba agree to partner with her? She grabbed her book and turned down the hall.

"Téa, you're going the wrong way." Yugi called to her. Téa whipped around and faced Yugi with a grin on her face.

"No, I'm heading to the library to work on my science project." She waved and walked off. She only got as far as the stairs as a hand rested on her shoulder. She whipped around to not Yugi, but Yami. She swallowed lump in her throat as intense violet eyes stared into her azure eyes. The way one could tell the difference between Yugi and Yami was height and the curve of his eyes. Yami's eyes were shaped more like Kaiba's. "What are you doing out. There's no duel here." It was true. Yami really only appeared when it was time to duel. Except for that one misfortune when she promised to show the spirit around in order to remember his past. Yugi had forced him out.

"No, but I needed to talk to you."

"About...?" she trailed off, shrugging her shoulder, the one he was still holding onto.

"You. Tristan told Yugi that you were now working with Kaiba on your project...?"

"What's it too you?" Téa wondered and she stepped back, he released her only to fall after her as she stumbled and fell onto the upper step. He held her waist and the back of her head.

"Are you all right?" he wondered now rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She grabbed his hand and nodded.

"Fine, but you didn't really save me, seeing as that I'm sitting on the stairs." She moved away from him and he searched her eyes with his. "I'm sorry Yami, but Kaiba is waiting for me. I got to go!" she grabbed her book and scurried up the stairs leaving Yami to stare at empty staircase.

Téa found Kaiba sitting alone at a table. He had a book open and he was reading it like a bored teenager. His hand flat against his cheek as he turned the page. Téa ran over to him and slammed her book down. He looked up at her and she gave him a smile. Maybe he could see the affection she held for him by the way she smiled. Maybe he'd understand. "Sit down. Let's get started. The sooner the faster. I have to meet Kisara after this...

What was this empty feeling she suddenly felt in the pit of her stomach?

**She must rinse this all away.  
She can't hold anybody this way.  
She must rinse this all away.  
She can't love him  
**

"Whose Kisara?" she asked. He looked up at her and closed the book he had just been reading. They stared at each other in silence for a while until Téa leaned back against the back of her chair and shrugged out of her jacket.

"A girl I started seeing weeks ago, she was quite persistent and a little pushy but... she's grown-on me." And what he did next surprised Téa. He made this small wistful smile. His eyes reflected that he wished he was with her right now and Téa felt her body begin to shake and if she couldn't control the shaking she felt that she would begin to cry. She clenched the pencil in her hand and tensed. She felt her legs push back the chair and her body starting to rise.

**And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed.  
What could be worse than leaving something behind?  
And as the depth of ocean slowly becomes shallow,  
It's loneliness she finds.  
If only he was mine.  
**

Tears pooled in her eyes but she refused to cry. "Excuse me for a moment." Her voice cracked and she got up and disappeared in the corridor of bookshelves. Téa pressed her back against a shelf and took several deep breaths. She covered her face with her hands and she drew in a breath. She couldn't run away from him, he had agreed to do this project with her and he wouldn't run after her if she did run. Could anything get worse than this? She felt this surge of loneliness wash over her and she shuddered softly, tears making their way down her cheeks. She forcefully brushed them away in anger and she shook her head. _If I had told him the moment I realized... Oh! Why! Why? If he were mine... he'd see how much I care... _She took another breath, recomposed herself and walked back over to the desk and Kaiba looked at her with little interest but asked anyway:

"You all right, Gardner?"

"Fine, let's get going... I don't want to keep you."

**She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye.  
She would suffer she would fight and compromise.  
She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright.  
For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
**

Téa lay in her bed with her pillow over her face when a knock came to the door. She didn't reply but the door opened anyway and someone walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. "Téa, honey... Yugi's on the phone." It was her father and he was touching the pillow where her face was. Téa rolled over, her back to her father, still clutching the pillow to her face.

"I unhooked my phone for a reason, dad. Tell Yugi I'm not going out tonight. I not going anywhere for a week." She said and her father rubbed her back.

"Téa? What's bothering you?"

"Girl stuff dad!" she yelled a muffled cry into the pillow. That was when he got up and left. Moments later someone was back and she figured it was her mother because her father got the wrong notion when she said 'girl stuff' Sitting on the bed her mother's hand was rubbing her back.

"Téa, what's wrong. Are you sick?"

"Yes!" she screamed, throwing her pillow into the wall and looking up at her mother. "I'm sick of everyone asking me what's wrong. Can't I have a week to drown in my sorrows?" She sat up, tears now streaming down her eyes. Her mother suddenly hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Boy problems?"

"He's seeing someone, I never thought he would, but he is... Mom, why am I so slow?"

"You are not slow. I'll tell Yugi not to call for your week and believe it or not, no boy is worth all this pain. I'll leave you alone now." With that her mother gave her one last kiss and left the room, closing the door. Téa slipped out from under the covers and she went to the window. Pulling the window up she looked at the night sky sparkling brightly with diamond speck.

_I wish I had been smarter and told him early. Why, didn't he choose me? Give_ _me strength to let him go so that I may face the new days. I can't love him this way. I've suffer and cooperated and for what, the only thing I haven't done is fought. And I won't! It's just better for me to step aside, he wants her; he can have her. Just help me douse him from my heart and mind._ Téa shut the window and pressed the palm of her hand to the bridge of her nose, trying not to cry again. Why did the world have to work this way? Why did she have school tomorrow?

**She must rinse him.  
She must rinse him.  
She can't rinse him.  
She can rinse him.  
She can't, she won't. She must rinse him.  
She can't, she won't. She must rinse him.  
**

Yugi walked over to Téa as she sat in her desk. "I'm not going out for a week Yugi. I'm going to school, doing my project and heading home. That it." He nodded and gave her a hug. She hugged him back, feeling the comfort she so needed. When the bell rang and it was time to meet Kaiba Téa dragged her feet.

"Téa!" She turned around slowly to see Yami exactly where she had seen him the day she found out Kaiba was with someone, the day being yesterday... it just felt so far away... she felt far away.

"You again? Listen, I told Yugi I'm not going anywhere for a week—"

"I know I was there. But I just wanted to tell you... I love you Téa. I have for a while now."

"Yami, listen... that's really sweet and maybe something I need to hear. But I was just rejected without the guy knowing he rejected me and the pain is still new so what I'm trying to say is that—well I'm not ready for any person or thing to love... only me." He stared at her and she turned around and headed up the stairs.

Téa opened the door to the library and she saw Kaiba standing near the table, his cell phone out. She could just make out the conversation, seeing that he was whispering. "Tell him I'll be home soon. I'll get Hansley to watch him tonight. I want to take you out to eat, that's why... Don't argue Kisara, you deserve it... All right. Yes, me too. Good Night." He hung up the phone and Téa slinked behind the wall outside and she closed her eyes. _He was telling her he loved her... I can't love him like this, and I can't hold onto him this way. _Téa smiled softly, eyes closed then she straightened and went back and smiled at Kaiba, he smirked back and she sat down, staring at him as he began explaining what he wanted to do for the project and all Téa could think as she heard his soft gravelly voice was:

_Be happy. Seto Kaiba._

**  
She must rinse this all away.  
She can't hold him this way.  
She must rinse this all away.  
She can't love him this way.**

**How was that...? Was it okay? I promised never to do a songfic again; I just thought this one was appropriate.**


End file.
